Natsu's foster care story
by Midnightkittycat
Summary: Hi, my name is Natsu and I'm going to tell you the story of what led me to this place. I used to be normal, living like any high schooler, well mostly. now I'm called crazy and locked up in a room for the safety of myself and the others around me. I'm not crazy!
1. intro

Natsu's foster care family

Hi, my name is Natsu and I'm going to tell you the story of what led me to this place. I used to be normal, living like any high schooler, well mostly. now I'm called crazy and locked up in a room for the safety of myself and the others around me. I'm not crazy, I promise you that. I'm just misunderstood. My life has always been messed up and I've always taken things to far but this time I went passed the point of no returns.

I will never escape this hell now, I'm going to be here for the rest of my life. I'm away from very thing I know and love. My biggest fear has always been losing people and I've now done just that. I messed up big time. I just want to have the chance to say goodbye to the people I love and trust. But they will never come to see me. They hate me. They want me to stay here to rot. And I deserve it.

Here's why…

* * *

Hi.. I hope you like the intro. This is my first story so i'm still learning the ropes but thanks for reading. any advice is welcome. thanks! :)


	2. chapter 1

Natsu's foster care family- chapter 1

I've always been a foster care kid, I never knew my parents, but I never really cared. They didn't want me, so I didn't want them. in the orphanage you could always tell the ones that had been in the system for a while compared to the new ones. The newbies had hope that someone would come for them and save them from this hell. But the others like me who had bounced around a lot, we had lost hope a long time ago.

I knew that no one was ever going to rescue me and that I had to make my place here. lots of people said that someone would adopt me, I just had to be patient and wait for the right person. But I knew otherwise, that person was never going to come. Who would want to save a weak kid like me.

I wasn't strong or smart not even cute. Not even my parents did. They chose to give me up, so why would someone want to start caring about me now? Not even my social care workers liked me. I had so many, I didn't even bother to learn their names anymore. In the beginning they were the ones to give me hope that things would get better, but they never did. Soon they disappeared, and a new person took their place saying the same things over and over. It drove me mad. How could I trust someone who was just going too run away when things didn't work out? They all struggled to find me someone who would want me.

Social workers only want one thing. They want an easy, charismatic kid who will do what they are told, and adults will like. It makes there lives and job easier. They hated me because I was the total opposite. It wasn't like I was bad or anything, but adults and other children just didn't like me. I was quite and shy which may be wasn't a bad thing in a normal family, but this is foster care.

By the time I was five I had been in and out of ten different foster homes. Most got rid of me because I couldn't hold my own agents he older kids. People think that in the system you get tougher the longer you've been there, but for me it was different. I didn't enjoy fighting and would normally would just give in to avoid conflict. I hated other kids, they were mean and spiteful. they wanted everything that was mine and would just take it for themselves.

I was also a target for bullies with my outrageous pink spikey hair. Without my pink hair I think the other kids might have just left me alone, but no my hair had to yell out fight me I'm to girly to fight back. Which was true, but that beside the point.

* * *

chapter 1 done. yay! I'm going to upload the 5 chapters back to back, after that I will be uploading once a week. I hope you liked the first chapter and you will continue reading the story. thanks for reading. the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I was around eleven and a half that was when one of my social workers decided to red flag me. This meant that I would be marked as a problemed child and would be going to foster homes with the troubled kids. Some of these kids weren't just bad but horrible, some had been in and out of juvie so many times they couldn't remember.

I remember the first of the troubled homes I went to I had to share a room with three other boys. The first time I walked in the room they all snarled at me with their sharp, pointy teeth. At that moment in time my mind was yelling at me to run. To get away and save myself. But my newest foster dad, had already locked the door. I had no means of escape.

Soon the boys attacked me. being the weak timed boy that I was I didn't even try to fight back I sat there and took the hits. After hours of being punched and kicked by them, they ended the first of their torcher session. I lay there barely concusses covered in blood and bruises. They told me that I was nothing and that it would be first of many. I was to do as they said, and they would go easy on me but I doubted that.

The next morning my new foster dad opened the door to the small room and let me and the other boys out. As we head down stairs the boys were quiet and looked like people that could fit into a normal society. But I knew otherwise. My plan was to tell my foster dad what they had done to me he night before, but no doubt he wouldn't notice the cuts and bruises that were littered all over my body.

Though he didn't, he didn't even look at me. It was weird for me at the time I had been use to normal foster homes but this was not one of them. beaning ignored was a new thing but soon I would soon come to think of it as a good thing. After having a small plate of leftover pasta for breakfast, the boys went to get their bags for school. I took my chance to go talk to the man about the incident of last night. He was a large built man with an overgrown beard who smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. As I walked up to him, he was huge and scary. "sir?" I asked "what do you want brat?" he shouted, it was shocking, I felt as if I was going to cry. "I-I w-wanted to tell you about the other boys and that they were being mean to me" I said shyly.

What happened next, I will never forget. "why do I give a dam, boy? Why would I care like a little brat like you" he screamed, and he stood up and slapped me around my face. That was the first time that an adult had hit me, but it was certainly not the last. The little me stood there in astonishment.

After I got my barings back, I got my school bag and followed the boys. They laughed at me and told me that I was stupid the hole way to school, however I wasn't listing. In my mind I decided, that I needed to get stronger. I needed to grow up and stop being a child. The world had given up on me, so I gave up on in it. I gave up on being the little shy kid and decided to become a survivor.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Any feedback is welcome good or bad. thanks . new chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was there for five years, before the man decided he didn't want me anymore. He sent me back to an orphanage, not that I cared. I had gotten stronger, no one would dare pick on me again. It was now impossible to scare me, I had been through hell and back. The man had abused me daily and the boys carried on with their torcher sessions. I was their toy, their little play thing. But things changed when the three left, I was now the strongest in the house, and when the newbies came it was my job to welcome them. I was not as mean or as harsh as the others, but I made shore to show them that I was in charge.

After being kicked out of that house I was soon placed in another house for problemed children, however it was different I was expected to do thing such as go to school. I hadn't been to school for five years. I was so far behind I gave up on trying to catch up, let alone my social skill witch by now were non-existent.

That man did more than just abuse me he ruined me.

In my old home I was taught to hate people. I couldn't trust anyone so fought, got stronger and became one kids who bullied others. This soon got sent away form so many different homes because I couldn't control my temper and I was to violent. Since when was that a rule? It's strange. In the beginning they wanted me to be stronger, so I wouldn't be picked on, but now I'm too strong so they still don't what me. It's ironic how things work out, isn't it?

I wonder what people really want I spent so long trying to please people, but it was something I never quite found out. Sure, I had some ideas, but I guess everyone wants something different. But one things for certain they all had one thing in common… they hated me.

Looking back now I was stupid. Why would I want to pleas someone who never wanted me? people don't care about helping you if they can easily trade you out for a better vision. I understand, why would you want something that was broken? But back then I was desperate for someone to save me, to tell me that they loved me and that I didn't need to prove myself. Even when I gave up on human kindness and when I gave up being loved I was still looking for someone to accept me.

After some time of being rejected by the kind family's I went to another bad home where I was yet again abused. However, this time was different. I was used to it so being kicked or punched didn't affect me. I would just stand there and take it, it was nothing compered to the hell hole. I would never gain flinched or never showed weakness in front of them, never again. Yes, sometimes it hurt like hell, but it was nothing new to me. My foster parents hated it, they wanted to see me in pain but I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. they wanted me to suffer, but I didn't work. In the end they would all sent me back because I was a faulty product.

Finally, something amazing happened, however I wouldn't know they would be the best years of my life till they were gone. He saved me…

* * *

Sorry for being late today. I was out all day and when I came home to update I found some problems with the chapter and has to do some improvements. sorry about it. but thanks for reading. I hoped you liked. any advice? next chapter up tomorrow. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His name was Igneel. He was the first person who took interest in me. he rescued me for my downhill spiral or at least prolonged it. Igneel relighted the fire in my heart and gave me hope in the first time.

The day I met him I was a bastard, and I mean it. I wouldn't listen to him, I argued at everything he said and was rude calling him names.

"hi, my name is Igneel, you must be Natsu" he greeted me, shrugging my shoulders, and rolling my eyes I begrudgingly walked into the house. it was a large well-kept house out in the middle of nowhere. It was going to be a prison for me. the would be no fun. Nowhere to sneak off to in the middle of the night. Nowhere to get trouble. For god sake the closes house was about a 20-minute walk. Without asking I flop on to an arm chair in what I think is the living room. Igneel had followed me in smiling like an idiot and took a seat on the neighbouring sofa.

I didn't talk to him, I didn't even make eye contact with him though I know he was watching me. I traced his movement as he sifted for side to side like he was nervous. Maybe my record had scared him. I was notorious by now for being one of the worst behaved kids in the system. 'this is going fun, he's already scared of me so I can probably get away with doing whatever I want' I thought to myself.

"so Natsu what do you want to have for dinner, I was thinking takeout as I'm a pretty dreadful cook" he spoke laughing at himself and rubbing his head towards the end. "whatever" I replied in a bored tone. While in my head I was shocked. I mean he called me by my name, my real name. he didn't call me names like brat or kid like most did. I filled my eyes with joy however much I wanted to deny it I was happy. Just by that simple act of calling me by name he gave me hope that thing wouldn't be as bad from now on.

In hen end he called for pizza and me still not giving a real answer he ordered me peperoni. The whole thing confused me. I mean after years of being abused and neglected I didn't know how to answer any of his questions. I had never had had and take out before I hadn't even had a pizza before. He asked me so many questions about myself over dinner in his attempt to get to know me. However, I didn't work. I mean I didn't have any hobbies, I didn't go to school and not to mention my total lack of social skills. When I say that I mean it.

After dinner I went to wash up, but he stopped me. "don't worry about that, I'll do it tomorrow. Natsu I think we should both have an early night. Come let me show you to your room." He said. Igneel took me upstairs and showed me into a large room with a double bed, a dresser, and a mirror. Thinking back now it was pretty basic but back then it was everything. I had been use to sharing a room with multiple other people and only having a small single bed a suitcase with clothes in to myself, but here I had all thing it was just so unreal. "ok, so this is all yours, though that door is an on suite. I hope everything is ok. I'm just down the hall if you need me" with that Igneel left me to myself. I walked into the room, closing the door, I just looked around in amazement.

My stuff was already in the corner of the room. Though it wasn't much I was still a pain to put away. I folded everything neatly putting it into the dresser. It didn't even take an hour to put my stuff away after I headed for the shower. When I turned the water on I expected it to be cold, however I was surprised that I was warm. It was inviting as I stepped in, I don't remember the last time I had a hot shower.

It's strange I never thought my life would change. Everything here is different, it isn't what I'm used to. It's like Igneel wants me to be here, it's just to wired to think about. Finally, I was in a good home. well at least I think. there are still doubts. I was still on edge. I was waiting for him to change, to show his true colours… I was waiting for him to hit me, abuse me. most of all I was waiting for him to give up and leave me.

Trust me when I say I gave him enough reason to hate me.

* * *

Thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days after my arrival thing were going well, ok amazingly. Igneel gave me all of his attention, he worked from home being an author, so he was always home. it was an amazing thing to have someone who was there for me. I was starting to feel at home until...

"Natsu, come here pleases" Igneel shouted up the stairs. "coming" I shouted back. I had gotten more talkative in the few days I've been here. I can now answer any question fired at me and I think I'm starting to like it here. I'm getting use to life here. In the morning Igneel makes shore that I get up before 10, which is ok. Normally the first thing I do is have a lovely hot shower after that I head down stares I have to hep Igneel with the cooking. He really douses suck. I mean who on the planet can't make toast? He just makes me laugh.

During the day he gives me the freedom to do whatever I want, while he goes into the study to work on his story's. Which doesn't bother me I just practice some fighting in the back yard or watch you tube videos on my new phone. Can you believe it he bought me a phone? Igneel is the best. When it comes to dinner I help Igneel cook or we have takeout.

Walking into the study I ask, "what you want?" making Igneel turn around to look at me. when we talk he always looks me in the eye, he tells me its impolite not to. "oh Natsu, what do you think about starting school on Monday?" what the hell.

"what!" I shouted. I mean why would he want to send me to school. Does he want to torcher me. I want to kill him. Is this his way of saying that he doesn't want me anymore? Is he going to reject me too? Is he going to send me back? Did I do something wrong? I was finally happy, and something had to go wrong. what dose the world have agent me? why wont it let me be happy? My mind was running 100 miles a minuet. My head starts to hurt.

"Natsu there is no need to shout" Igneel raised his voice. "I just think that you need to go to school to get a proper education and meet other kids your age, its not good for you to be locked in this house all the time. I think you need to go out and meet new people" Igneel reasoned. "NO, my answer is no!" I scream not even registering his word.

With that I left the house slamming every door as I left. I didn't know where I was going or even where I was, I just wanted to get away. I needed some air to calm down. This was unlike me. normally things like this didn't faze me but it shows how much Igneel had influenced me in the few short days I'd been there.

As I kept walking I was becoming short of breath and my eyes were becoming fussy. What going on. I can't concentrate and its like something was suffocating me. my breath was becoming faster and faster. It is scaring me I need to stop before I collapse. There was a tree just up ahead hoping I could make it I kept stumbling forward. After what seemed like forever I had my back-resting agent the tree as sat with my head in my lap crying my eyes out. I was terrified. I had no clue what was happening to me and no idea where I was. I just wanted it all to be a dream. I couldn't calm down and every time I thought about how I got here it just got worse.

After a while I saw two bright lights come up the road that came to stop. A man stepped out of the car. My eyes were to bleary to see who was approaching me but soon a pair of large arms surrounded me and pulled me into a hug. At first, I struggled against in trying to break away, but the arms were strong, so I gave up. The man kept me in his holed as he ran his fingers though my hair which was soothing. It was reassuring, and it helped me to calm down. My breathing returned to normal and slowly I fell asleep in the comfiting embrace.

* * *

Hey guys. its chapter 5. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. this will be the last of me uploading every day so it will be now coming out once a week. I am planning to upload on a Tuesday. please continue to read. I am also thinking of doing another story what anime do you think I should do it one. btw I wont be getting rid of this one. Thanks so much for reading it really means a lot. :)


End file.
